Carlisle's Daughter, Rewritten
by ShadowsDaughter
Summary: Isabella Cullen has been on her own for most of her vampire life. When she comes across the Cullen Coven, she finds an old friend along with the man who fathered her, Carlise Cullen. Cannon pairings,Charactaers OOC some, Note: Original is still available to be read. Rating has changed to M.
1. Chapter 1

**_Hey everyone! I know I talked about rewriting this fic a long time ago, but here it is! I shall warn you that things are going to change some but I am going to stick mostly to the plot I have done already but things will be added and the length of the fic will be longer as well. I feel my writing skills have progressed and I hope you all agree. To those that are reading this just to read this without the original fic's knowledge, I hope you all enjoy this too. _**

**_If you'd like anything added to the fic please PM me the ideas and I will put them into consideration._**

**_Thanks!_**

Carlisle's Daughter Rewrite

Bella POV

I ran through the woods not really pushing myself, just running. My long brown hair flapped behind me with the wind, my topaz eyes surveying the area almost lazily. I wasn't afraid of anything attacking me, not really. I was a vampire, besides other vampires, what else could harm me? I flinched at the thought of other vampires harming me, thinking of the scars that littered my body-teeth marks, cracks where my limbs were ripped off. When I wasn't wearing sleeves and long pants- like I was, I seemed more of a threat to other vampires, my marks showing that I had been attacked but I obviously wasn't the one who died.

Though, three vampires still lived that harmed me. I shuddered as his image passed through my mind, blond hair in a ponytail, ruby red eyes glittering at me. I tried to not think of the trio I left behind about thirty years ago. I had been passing through Texas when I passed through a coven's territory-my first mistake was trying to escape unnoticed. A vampire name Laurent had intercepted my path and warned me that the piece of land belonged to others and not to linger. I had agreed but then he had asked about my eye color since they were not the typical ruby red.

I told him how it was possible to feed on animals instead of humans, he had said that he heard of it but didn't believe it to be real. Then when he wanted me to tell his coven members about it, I grew excited, thinking I had perhaps found others like me, who abhorred the thought of killing others. But when I met Victoria and James, they only acted as if I was odd, and to the vampire world I was. But they were curious about me and asked me to stay with them for a while. I hesitantly agreed and that was my second mistake. I learned that they were mostly nomadic in nature but Laurent had missed the life of staying in one spot more than a few days and so they bought a house. How they had funds, I still do not know.

Laurent and I grew to be friends, and after a while so did I and Victoria but the relationship between us was rocky. She was easily angered and it was often with me. Laurent told me of his days in France while Victoria talked with me about how much the world was changing. Of course, I already knew, considering I was three hundred and thirty-six years old. But Victoria had around two hundred years on me even. They all were older vampires actually, James being the youngest-made in the seventeen hundreds. But physically I was the youngest-I had been changed at the age of seventeen. Things between Laurent and I had gone smoothly, he even had romantic feelings towards me. But it was only platonic on my side.

James had never been close with me, though any time I had been by him, he watched me. His eyes never left me until I left the room. His gazing was often the cause of rifts between Victoria and I. She and James were mates and she felt threatened by me, though since they were mated, my being there wouldn't have done anything-I even told her that but she refused to listen to voice of reason. To avoid conflict I decided I wanted to move on after being there a few years and it seemed Laurent was genuinely sorry to see me go. Victoria had told me that she'd miss having a girl to talk to but not that she'd miss _me. _James didn't have anything to say.

It had been the day I decided to leave that the shit hit the fan. I had my bag packed and ready to go, it had a few changes of clothes and another pair of shoes. The only thing I truly valued was the necklace that hung around my neck, it was simple. A silver chain with a locket that held a blue stone on the front of it, I had to replace the chain a few times but the locket itself still was in great shape. I had been about to leave when James wanted to speak with me, I conceded and we went off for a run into the forest. I had my bag with me intending to leave as soon as I could. James started off talking about how it was a nice treat to have me there and that I'd be welcomed back anytime. But I knew that he was lying. He wouldn't look at me and he did something a vampire doesn't do. He fidgeted.

I just nodded and when I was about to leave he attacked me. My mind went back to the days when I was in the south fighting and my body reacted naturally. Fighting had become a second nature to me. We fought viscously. He managed to rip one of my hands off but I got a leg off of him and I almost had an arm off when Laurent and Victoria showed up. I knew I would lose against them all and ran off, taking my hand and bag with me. Victoria sent Laurent after me but I managed to lose him in the ocean. I swam until I knew for sure he wasn't following me and continued on land but kept the nomadic lifestyle of never staying in spot. Victoria's screamed warning echoing in my mind. _'We'll find you, and kill you!'_ I knew it was very much possible since James was a tracker. But he never caught up with me.

I shook my head and focused on where I was going, I must have passed a town due to the all the different scents of blood. I needed to stay focused around humans, I couldn't afford to slip. I had vowed once I escaped Maria that I'd try my hardest to not fall back into the human drinking life. I had slipped a few times, but I felt I was doing a damn good job. I lightly touched the necklaces that lay against my collar bone with a sigh. I missed my father, Carlisle Cullen. When I was five he had been murdered, but by whom, my mother would never tell me. She only said he died bravely. I had only a few half cut memories but it was the feeling I missed of having someone there. My mother had never been the best but I never blamed her.

I was named after my Gran, Isabella, and my father gave me my middle name of Marie. My mother wanted me to have both of their last names but in the end my father won out with Isabella Marie Cullen. It did have a nice ring to it. I sighed but then screeched to a stop when vampire scents came through my nose. I closed my eyes and concentrated, and my eyes popped open wide. There were seven different scents and I crouched slightly. I knew no one was close by me but I didn't want to risk anything. I made sure my mental shield was up securely not wanting anything I couldn't see take me down and followed the scents. I swore that one of the scents was like that of someone dear to me but I wasn't sure. It had been a long time since I had seen him, if my memory was correct of his scent. It had been sixty seven years since I've seen him and I hoped he was happy.

Following the vampire scents I came up to a great white house. More like a mansion than a house though. I froze under the cover of trees, wondering if I really wanted to go and see if my old friend was here but decided I had to. It had been a long time since I had been by anyone I trusted. And since becoming a vampire, he was the only one I trusted. I ran up to the front door, making sure my steps were silent before raising my hand and knocking on the door. All noise in the house went dead, as if caught by surprise before I heard seven sets of footsteps come from where ever they were to the door. I held my breath wondering if they were going to attack me and took a silent step back, ready to crouch and defend myself. The door swung open to reveal a boy who seemed my age, his hair was an odd bronze color that oddly suited him. He was very handsome but what made me freeze were his eyes. They were topaz, like mine. I opened my mouth to say something but nothing came out.

"It has been a while since we've come across someone like us." The boy finally said with a smooth voice that made me feel like crushing school girl.

"You're the first I've come across like me." I said and someone came closer to the door. I looked over and froze my breath stopping. His hair was the same style, his face was, and his height was. I knew who I was looking at. I used to carry a picture of him around with me until it got ruined in the ocean. It was Carlisle Cullen, my Father. He seemed equally shocked to see me too.

"Isabella?" He breathed taking a step closer.

"Belle?" Another voice called and my eyes whipped over at the familiar southern twang. It was my old friend, my brother, Jasper Whitlock.

"Dad? Jazz?" I breathed out, taking a step back, my eyes going from one blonde to the other.

**_Please review and tell me what you think!_**


	2. Chapter 2

**_Hey everyone! I know I talked about rewriting this fic a long time ago, but here it is! I shall warn you that things are going to change some but I am going to stick mostly to the plot I have done already but things will be added and the length of the fic will be longer as well. I feel my writing skills have progressed and I hope you all agree. To those that are reading this just to read this without the original fic's knowledge, I hope you all enjoy this too. _**

**_If you'd like anything added to the fic please PM me the ideas and I will put them into consideration._**

**_Thanks!_**

Carlisle's Daughter Rewrite

Bella POV

"Isabella?" Two voice echoes and then they looked at each other surprised while I took another step back in shock. Jasper then looked at me with a big grin and zoomed forward and went to hug me from the looks of his arms but then a short pixie like girl jumped in front of him and hissed at me. I crouched immediately as a reflex action causing her to growl at me. I narrowed my eyes at her and my chest rumbled in warning, her eyes went over me and then she froze when she finally noticed the scars that were scattered along my body.

"Bella?" My Father's voice choked out and I glanced at him for a second, registering his pained and shocked look before looking back at the short black haired girl who was still a threat to me.

"Stay back from my mate." The girl warned in a higher voice and I felt surprise before I focused. This little thing was the God of Wars mate? I rose from my crouch, making her surprised.

"I'm not looking for a mate. He's my brother." I said and she rolled her eyes.

"You're not his brother, he's told me everything about his life and he doesn't have a sister, nor do you look like him. So stay back you lying—" I cut her off with a loud growl and crouched down again.

"Do not finish that sentence or else you'll regret it Pixie." I said and she hissed at me but then another growl sounded and I looked up at Jasper, recognizing the sound from past experience. I expected him to be glaring at me but he was glaring at his mate.

"Alice, do not threaten Isabella, she did not lie, nor have I. I have told you of my friends from the southern wars and she is one of them." Jasper hissed at her and she bowed her head but not before sending me a glare and stepped away from him-a perfect sign of submission. Jasper turned his gaze to me and I kept my crouch, not knowing if he was going to attack me for threatening his mate. "Belle," He whispered and opened his arms.

"Jazz," I whispered back before jumping into his arms, my legs wrapping around his hips. I buried my face against his neck, breathing in his scent. I relaxed as I breathed in his familiar-ness, I felt him do the same with me. We had almost died together, we'd seen death together, and we'd killed together before. We had a bond that was special. Then I was surprised at how overwhelmed I felt to see him again, I started to cry, well as much as vampires could.

"Shhh you're fine, I'm fine. Shhh," Jasper whispered and tightened his arms around me.

"Okay who the hell is this chick?" A more husky female voice snapped and I looked up with a glare to see a blonde vampire rolling her eyes and looking at her nails. I jumped out of Jasper's embrace and went to snap back at the girl when I caught sight of my Father again. He was still frozen in the same position. I was immediately overwhelmed again and took a step towards him.

"Daddy?" I whispered quietly and he snapped out of it, taking a step towards me.

"Daddy? What?" Jasper asked, stepping up next to me.

"Isabella," my Father choked out, "you-you're a vampire." He said with a tremble and he took steps to me until he was right in front of me. Jasper grabbed my arm and I could tell he was weary of what was going on. I shook Jasper off and took a step to my Dad until I was almost touching him.

"You…died." I whispered with venom filled eyes and he shook his head, touching my cheek.

"You're alive!" He said and then crushed me to him. I held onto him tightly. I had no memories of being held my by Father but I knew I had been missing out. He whispered my name into my hair.

"Am I the only one confused?" A deeper male voice asked and I looked over to see a bear of a vampire who had a kind face.

"I'd like to know what's going on myself." A woman closer to my Fathers age said and the male who answered the door closed it.

"I am only getting bits and pieces myself." He said and I stepped back from my Father.

"Maybe things should be explained." I said quietly and my Father nodded.

"I feel introductions are in order first though." He said and I nodded stepping back so I could see everyone. Jasper was standing by his mate, Alice, but his focus was on me.

"This is my mate, Esme," my Father said and I thought of my Mother but kept my mouth shut, it had been a long time since my parents were together, "and that is Emmett and his mate Rosalie," he pointed to the bear and blonde woman, "that's Edward, he's unmated though." I felt slightly happy at that. "And it seems you know who Jasper is and that is his mate Alice. Everyone, this is my biological daughter, Isabella." My Father said and everyone gaped at me causing me to lift my chin in the air. I would not be embarrassed.

"And she's my sister for all intent and purposes." Jasper said with his southern twang causing me to smile at him.

"You said something about the southern wars..." My father said with a concerned glance to me and I sighed.

"I should probably explain everything so everyone can understand." I said but I was eyeing everyone but Jasper and my Father, not wanting them to know anything about me, even Edward no matter what I felt, I trusted no one else other than my family.

"They are trustworthy Belle." Jasper said with a nod, staring me straight in the eyes and I relaxed slightly but I was still on edge.

"Alright," I said with a nod.

"The living room is this way." My Father said and started into another room, I followed and sat on the chair closest to the door, Jasper standing to my right and I relaxed more. I always felt safer with him around. I knew he had my back no matter what.

"I suppose I should start with me and then ya'll can fill in the blanks?" I said, biting my lip and Jasper nodded even though he knew everything about me already and my Father nodded as well. "Alright, well," I paused and sighed, knowing this was going to be hard for me to say with strangers around.

**_Please review and tell me what you think!_**


	3. Chapter 3

**_Hey everyone! I know I talked about rewriting this fic a long time ago, but here it is! I shall warn you that things are going to change some but I am going to stick mostly to the plot I have done already but things will be added and the length of the fic will be longer as well. I feel my writing skills have progressed and I hope you all agree. To those that are reading this just to read this without the original fic's knowledge, I hope you all enjoy this too. _**

**_If you'd like anything added to the fic please PM me the ideas and I will put them into consideration._**

**_Thanks!_**

Carlisle's Daughter Rewrite

BPOV

"I was born to my parents, Carlisle Cullen and Marianne Cullen when they both were very young. My father was training with his father to become a priest and was learning how to kill the demons that plagued us every so often," I paused and fixated my gaze to the floor, not wanting to see anyone's facial expressions. "During the year I was five years old, we started having people disappear from our town and the surrounding towns and so the men rallied up to go off and defeat the demons. But the night my Father left to go hunt the demons, he disappeared. We presumed him dead after five days."

"I grew up with my Mother who didn't remarry. I tried to be a good child to her but it seemed I was never good enough," I sighed lightly, I wasn't mad with my mother, only sad I couldn't live up to her expectations. "Then one night I thought I heard something outside my window and when I went to go check I swore I saw someone in our backyard. So I changed quickly into a robe and snuck downstairs to the outside to see no one there. But when I went to go back inside, I heard someone call for help from the woods behind the house. I didn't hesitate to run into the woods, thinking someone was hurt."

"It turns out I was wrong and it was a woman vampire. She bit me, and I swear she had been about to drain me when she left but she left very suddenly, I remember that. It was almost like she was running from something. I managed to stay quiet through the whole transformation but I wanted to scream out so many times. I didn't want to worry my Mother with my being sick. I figured once the never ending heat went down I could go home and explain what happened."

"But then when the pain did stop, I had no want to go home. I was _so _thirsty. I ran for miles until I found a man hunting in the woods. After I drained him, I realized what I was. I hated myself. I didn't want to kill people, but I still didn't want to die. So for many years I trained myself to only feed when necessary and eventually got to only needing to kill someone once a month. Then, while in Italy, I met the Volturi."

I finally looked up at the people listening, Carlisle seemed pained but also interested, and Esme seemed to be in pain. Rosalie and Emmett were blank faced along with Edward. Alice looked like she felt guilty. I didn't need to look up to know Jasper was getting angry, I could feel the small waves emanating from him. He hated this part of my tale.

"Aro found he couldn't read my mind and I was confused until he explained what my gift is. I am a shield; I can block any mental attacks on myself and others. I won't go into detail on what exactly happened in Volterra, maybe I will once I know you all more, but not yet. I stayed with the Volturi for two years, they helped my hone my gift and taught me how to fight, after getting uncomfortable there for so long, I left with the promise I'd come back again, but I have yet to do so."

"Fascinating," My Father muttered and I only stared at him before looking back at the ground.

"I traveled on my own for a while before I came to America, thinking I'd find some sort of companion. It was getting lonely by myself after so long. Then, one night I ran into a trio of female vampires. Maria was the leader of the three and she asked me how old I was and if I had any powers. I was hesitant to answer and instead asked her why she wanted to know. And then she explained how she was looking for noble warriors to help protect her and her mate while also protecting her coven." A quiet rumble was coming from Jasper and my chest silently did the same in response. The pain Maria had caused us, it disgusted me.

"I agreed to join and wished I didn't now, but I'm glad I met Jasper," I grabbed his hand and he squeezed mine back, not letting go. "I learned that she was making an army to defeat other armies in the south for feeding territories. But, I didn't leave. I didn't listen to my instincts. I was sick of being alone. While there I quickly went up through the ranks because of my gift and my fighting abilities. I was second to Jasper who Maria called her mate, but after being with them I realized they weren't mated. Maria just assumed she owned him," I spat with a glare to the floor.

"After a while, I decided it was time for me to leave and there was another vampire who was quickly going up the ranks, a man named Peter, so I went to Maria and told her I was leaving. She was furious and said that if she ever saw me again she'd kill me. I doubted she would since she never fought in any of her battles, but I was happy to go. I said my goodbyes to Jasper and left with hopes that I'd find something else to capture my attention like the Southern Wars had."

I released Jasper hands and held my hands together on my lap.

"Is that all?" Esme asked after I was silent for a moment and I looked up at her and shook my head.

"No, there's a little more to my story," I said and straightened myself up. "After being alone for some time I ran into a tri of nomads about thirty years ago. There was Laurent, James, and Victoria-the last two are mated. I had been passing through their territory when I ran into Laurent and after a brief conversation with him I met with James and Victoria. I was invited to stay with them and with some hesitation I agreed. I was the freak of them, for I had conquered the lifestyle of feeding on animals instead of humans and they thought me to be strange."

"After a while, I grew close to Laurent but we only stayed friends while I had a rocky friendship with Victoria but we often were in arguments because she believed that James was going to leave her for me. I didn't have any interest in the vile creature and we never really talked. He just always stared at me and would be where I was all the time. Finally after being with them a few years I decided to move on and the day I was going to leave, things went south."

"Laurent seemed genuinely sorry to see me go while Victoria was going to miss having a girl around. James though, on the day I was going to leave he wanted to talk to me. He spouted off some bullshit," everyone minus Jasper seemed shocked by my swearing, I rolled my eyes, "and he lied to me saying I would be welcome back anytime. When I tried to leave though, he attacked me from behind. We fought and I managed to get a leg off of him for taking my hand off," I rubbed my left wrist in remembrance, "but then Victoria and Laurent came and I knew I wouldn't have a chance battling all three with Victoria and Laurent having so much experience."

"I fled with Laurent on my tail but I managed to lose him in the ocean. And since then I have been nomadic and have waiting for James to come after me since he is a tracker and Victoria's warning of them killing me." As soon as I finished the sentence, Jasper growled out loud and was slightly crouched.

"They will have to go through me first, Belle," he spat out and I nodded my head, together, Jasper and I, we were ruthless. Not a pair you wanted to fight, not matter the odds.

"Me too, I just got you back, I'm not going to lose my daughter once more," Father said and I looked at him surprised, he didn't hold himself as a fighter did, he didn't have that slightly catlike grace that Jasper and I had to our movements but then again, I really didn't know my Father at all so I couldn't make a clear judgment.

"You are going to be staying here, aren't you dear?" Esme asked and I blinked, surprised, I wasn't expecting to stay and looked at Jasper shocked but he only smiled down at me but still seemed on edge.

"I'd love for you to stay with us, we have more than enough room, and since we have the same diet, there's no issue on where to hunt," my Father said and I stood up fluidly not knowing what to say and looked at Jasper for advice.

"Stay, it'll be nice to have my twin back and we can practice together now, no one here is up to my level so I don't really get any practice in," Jasper said, now completely relaxed. I looked between my brother and father before sighing.

"Alright," I said, "I'll stay."

**Please take a moment to review.**


	4. Chapter 4

Carlisles Daughter, Rewritten

BPOV

"C'mon, Jazz, you've gotten lazy!" I snickered as I bent back to avoid a blow of Jasper's fist. He only growled and picked up speed. We had been mock fighting for only a half hour or so, but we had started at human speed and finally, _finally_, Jasper was picking up speed. I snarled when he yanked my hair and then it got viscious. We were growling loudly and we were all but a blur to those watching as we exchanged blows, but neither of us could get the other to slip enough to beat them.

"I wish my gift would work on ya!" Jasper snarled and I giggled but then gasped when I felt a burning sensation on my leg. Asshole! I snarled and flew through the air at him, but he obviously saw me coming and grabbed my neck to throw me but I used his momentum to bring him with me in a roll. Then suddenly we were both laughing as we lay on the ground.

"Truce?" I asked and he nodded his head before standing. I followed him to the house where Emmett was clapping.

"That was impressive," my father said and I grinned at him. Over the last few days I quickly was able to discern who was friend and who was foe. While there were no true enemies, I recognized that Alice and I wouldn't be getting along for a while, she was too jealous of mine and Jasper's relationship. Rosalie seemed alright, uptight for sure, but alright. I liked Esme okay, but she was too comfy-cozy with me for me to be able to get close. Emmett though, he was quickly worming his way onto my list of almost friends. I only considered Jasper a true friend, and I trusted only him and my father completely. But I liked Charlotte and Peter okay, and Emmett was getting on the same page as them.

"I couldn't even tell what Jasper was going to do, he was running on his instints, it was weird to head." Edward commented as he pushed off from the house. And then there was Edward. We had spoken quite a bit since I decided to stay and I had already decided I liked him. A lot. But I was still cautious to put him on the list with my father and Jasper. It kind of scared me on how close we were becoming after only a few days.

"And that was him rusty, wait until we get back to how we used to fight," I said and nudged Jasper. He only chuckled and put an arm around my shoulder. I wrapped an arm around his waist and ignored Edward's narrowed eyes. He seemed to have an issue with mine and Jasper's relationship, too, but I didn't care. If he had a problem with mine and Jasper's friendship, then he could go jump a bridge.

"I want to fight you!" Emmett said with a grin and punched into his own fist. I laughed and shook my head.

"Emmett, she would beat you in a second." Jasper said and I nodded my agreement.

"No way she's stronger than me!" Emmett said with narrowed eyes as he eyed me up.

"It's not strength that will win a fight, it's speed and technique. But, I could train you if you'd like?" I offered and he grinned at me.

"Yes! Then I can be badass with you and Jasper! We could be the Three Musketeers!" I couldn't help but laugh at the buff vampire. Rosalie huffed and dissapeared inside but I saw her lips quirked up.

"Sure, Emmett, whatever you say." I said and went inside to go up to the room that was now mine. Esme had kindly bought me clothes and anything else a girl could need as soon as I said I was staying. I felt it was a bit too much as she didn't know me, but then again, I didn't argue. It was nice to have a home and things once more. I jumped in the shower to clean off the mud that had clung to me from rolling in the grass with Jasper. I stood there under the scalding water and my fingers played with the necklace that adorned my neck. The day after I agreed to stay, I had a long talk with my father about what he had gone through and what we were going to do. I already felt like he had been there my whole life. While he was kind and compassionate with all of the 'kids' he seemed to have more of a kind eye for me and always was making sure that I was comfortable and okay.

With a sigh, I got out of the shower and went into the room to change when I found Edward on my bed. I stopped and raised an eyebrow as I continued to grip my towel.

"Can I help you?" I asked before making my way to my closet and stepping inside to change quickly into a pair of jeans and a tank top before zooming out to give Edward a pointed look. He tapped his ears and pointed down. I frowned but nodded my head that I understood. He wanted to talk privately. I pulled on a pair of shoes and opened my window before jumping out, him following me. I slowed so he could lead and followed him into a field, well, more like a meadow that was filled with flowers. I couldn't but smile as I entered and ran my fingers over some of the flowers. "What did you want to talk about that was so important that your family couldn't hear?" I asked, turning to see him staring at me intently.

"Well, nothing really." Edward said but he looked away too quickly. He was lying. I sat down and patted the ground.

"I'm sure, and I'm the President of the United States." I said and he chuckled. I smiled at the sound and watched as his topaz eyes lighted up. He really was attractive.

"I just... Nevermind." I didn't push him but quickly jumped into a random topic, hoping to help him relax enough that he'd speak to me. We laughed a lot and I ended laying with my head in his lap as he told me about how Emmett had decided to go to a gay bar. It was believable. Very believable. Eventually we shifted until my head was on his shoulder and his hand was slowly rubbing my back. We were both lying down and just watching the sun fade away. With a sigh, I sat up and shrugged.

"Jasper is going to start worrying soon," I said and it was true. The day before last I had went on a private hunt and was gone almost twenty-four hours. On my way back, I ran into him. He had been worried I had ran off without telling him. As if!

"Yeah, he does care for you." Edward said as he sat up before helping me stand, though I didn't need it. I smiled at him and was about to run back to the house when he grabbed my arm. I looked from his hand to his face with a raised eyebrow. Was he going to tell me what he wanted to before? "Bella, I..." He sighed and ran his fingers through his already messy hair. "I really suck at this," he apologized with a crooked grin that made my nonbeating heart skip a beat.

"Edward, it's fine, whenever you're-" His lips on mine cut me off and I immediately reciprocated, throwing my arms around his neck and rising to my tip toes. His held my head between his hands gently, as if I were made of glass. After a minute, he pulled back and eyed my face almost nervously. I pulled his face back down and kissed him, this time he was the one who had to catch up. I heard footsteps and sighed before pulling back and quickly fixing my hair. I turned as Emmett crashed through the trees. He paused when he saw how close we were.

"Well, what did I interupt?" Emmett winked and I laughed as Edward growled at him.

"Nothing that you should worry about, Emmett. Was there something you needed?" I asked and secretly was thrilled when Edward placed a hand on my lower back and stepped closer.

"Alice says that a storm is coming tomorrow night." Emmett seemed very excited about this and I blinked, confused.

"Okay?" I said and Edward nodded his head.

"We should definitely play, Emmett. I don't know why you had to ask if we would."

"Play what?" I said as my confusion and frustration rose.

"Baseball." Emmett grinned and my eyebrows raised. Baseball?

* * *

><p><em><strong>Hello everyone! <strong>_

_**As you can see, I updated! Please, as always, review! Will the Evil Trio show up at the baseball game? Or will it just be some family fun? (;**_

_**To answer what was brought up in a review:**_

_**How did Jasper not make the connection between Carlise and Isabella before her coming to their home? To vampires, mostly, last names are not deemed important so Isabella did not share her last name with Jasper. There was no point, especially while everyone was always fighting, feeding, ect. **_

_**Also, the rating has changed to M. For fighting, swearing, and some... citrus goodness. Haha.**_

_**ALSO:**** I have made a Facebook account under the name ShadowsDaughter Fanfiction, and I would love it if you all would add me as a friend there and while making awesome friends who love the same books as I do, I'll be letting you know when the next update is, hints to what's to come, ect. :D **_

_**Any questions, please PM me!**_

_**Hope you all had a happy holiday season! ** _


	5. Chapter 5

**Title: Carlisle's Daughter, Rewritten**

**Author: ShadowsDaughter**

**Summary: Isabella Cullen has been on her own for most of her vampire life. When she comes across the Cullen Coven, she finds an old friend along with the man who fathered her, Carlise Cullen.**

**Rating: Now rated M for language, fighting, and possible lemons.**

**Hello everyone! I know it's been over a year since I've updated, but I hope I still have some followers out there! I want to apologize for not updating but I've not been in a good mental state to write and when I have been, it's been in little bursts with my two newer stories. But I still love this story loads and I am not giving up on it. I hope you all enjoy this chapter and take the time to review. -Shadow**

* * *

><p>BPOV<p>

I raised an eyebrow at Alice who was glaring at me, her hands in fists on her hips.

"You want me to... wear this?" I repeated, holding up a jersey that had 'Cullen' printed on it in bright red.

"Don't fight her, darlin'. You won't win." Jasper said, coming into my bedroom, wearing a jersey, the front tucked into his jeans. Amusement rippled through me as I glanced at his cowboy boots.

"Fine." I sighed and Alice's whole demeanor flipped; a grin overtook her features and she clapped her hands.

"Great! We're leaving in ten minutes." Alice said before disappearing. I sighed before pulling off my t-shirt, not caring if Jasper saw me in my bra. Hell, he'd seen me in much less and vice versa.

"Still comfortable around me, I see." Jasper mused with a smirk as his eyes ran down my body. I rolled my eyes and yanked on the jersey.

"Oh, shut up, Jazz." I said and he grinned boyishly at me. I walked into the bathroom to grab my brush and a hair tie. I started brushing through my hair and Jasper leaned against the door frame, watching me.

"So, you and Eddie, huh?" He whispered quietly and I glanced at him with a blank expression. How would he take it? Yes, we were closer than close but he had been part of his coven, or family as father liked to call it, for many years and he had to have bonded some with Edward.

"Yes." I answered simply before I started to braid my hair.

"I approve." Jasper said after a moment and I froze in the middle of tying off my braid to look at him.

"Really?" I whispered and he nodded once. A smile spread across my lips as I finished tying my braid before I hugged Jasper. "Thank you." I breathed into his ear. Now I just needed to tell father. Awesome.

"It's time to play baseball." Jasper grinned down at me.

"Hell yeah!" I heard Emmett yell from somewhere in the house and a giggle escaped me.

* * *

><p>"Okay, so I think we should boys versus girls!" Alice chimed and Rosalie rolled her eyes as we all got to a large field.<p>

"No way! I want Jasper, Bells, and Edward on my team!" Emmett exclaimed with a grin and I smiled at that. I would be _so _ okay with that.

"Why don't we have two leaders chosen and we have them pick a person until we each have a full team?" My dad, ever the calm one, suggested and after a few minutes it was decided that dad and Esme would be the leaders as they were coven leaders, though I couldn't see Esme as a leader. She was too weak, not only physically but I couldn't see her killing someone if she had to.

"My fist pick is Bella." My dad said with a smile and I grinned at him and skipped to his side, my arms swinging, but inside I was a bit nervous. What if we lost? What if it was my fault we lost?

"I choose Edward," Esme said and I had to refrain from sighing. Not only would it be nice to have him on my side, but Edward was _fast_.

"Jasper," My dad said and Jasper grinned at me as he zoomed to my side. Esme seemed to hesitate as she looked between Alice and Rosalie. I would have chosen Alice because of her gift, it could probably be useful but then again, I'd not seen Rosalie in action so she could have something up her sleeve.

"Rosalie." Esme said and I could see Rosalie had to refrain from smirking. I glanced at Alice and Emmett, but Alice was smiling. She knew whose team she'd end up on already. Of course. My dad glanced at me and Jasper as it was his turn to choose again.

"Up to you guys," My dad said and Jasper glanced at me. I glanced at Alice before looking up at him. He tilted his head just a smidge in acknowledgement.

"Alice." I said clearly and Emmett seemed to deflate.

"What! You guys! What happened to us being The Three Musketeers?" Emmett pouted as he made his way over to Esme's side.

"Sorry, Emmett. Alice's power trumps your awesome-ness." I shrugged and he stuck his tongue out at me. Alice skipped over to his and leaned her head on Jasper's arm. He put it around her shoulders and pulled her close. I could see him realx just a little bit and that made me happy. I may not like Alice all that much, but she made him happy so that was enough for me.

"Alright! Let's do this!" Emmett said after a minute, back to being his normal happy self.

The game itself was fun. It took me a few minutes to relax and really get into it, but when Edward got to the base before I could catch the ball... well, let's just say the game was definitely on. We all teased each other, even Rosalie had a thing or two to say at times. I even let Alice give me a hug when I ran a home run and she was there. The happy atmosphere was affecting me. It was Jasper's turn up at bat when suddenly Alice gasped and froze in the middle of her step, Edward copying her; she was in the middle of a vision.

"Alice?" Jasper asked as he zoomed to her, dropping the bat on the way. I came over as well but kept my space. I knew how mates got when they felt threatened.

"Nomads." Alice and Edward said at the same time. Okay, that's a little creepy. Then Alice snapped out of it and blinked a few times, like a human would when waking up.

"Nomads?" My father echoed and Alice frowned.

"Three nomads heard us playing and are on their way over here. They'll be here in about 80 seconds." Alice said quietly.

"What do they want?" Jasper demanded and I nodded my head in agreement.

"I think they just want to play, they just seem curious." Edward answered and I saw all the Cullens except Jasper relax. He glanced at me and I nodded my head, I'd keep a watch out as well.

"20 seconds." Alice said and we shifted around so that my father was in the middle with Esme next to him. Jasper was next to Emse, Alice at his side and Edwards was on my father's other side with Emmett and Rose next to him. I was next to Alice but shifted so I was at angle, one foot slightly behind me. It was a defensive position but I didn't care. Then I heard their footsteps, then I saw them. I stiffened in shock and stepped so I was hidden partly by Alice. It was _them_, what were they doing here? Had they finally caught up with me?

"Hello there!" Laurent called, his slight accent very familiar to me. And then I glanced up again and saw James. Fury rippled through me and a hiss escaped me as I took a step forward.

"You!" Victoria hissed out.

"Me." I growled and was in a crouch immediately when she tried to lunge but Laurent held her back. Jasper was at my side in a second, the rest of the family shuffling closer in confusion and I could see Edward in the corner on my eye frowning and holding a hand up to his forhead.

"You fucking bitch! I'm going to kill you for what you did!" Victoria howled and I smirked at her as Jasper growled. It was a deep and a loud.

"Bella, how we missed you." James smirked at me. But I could see the anger in his eyes.

"Fuck you," I spat.

"What is going on here?" My father demanded, stepping forward, a hint of a growl in his voice.

"That bitch attacked my mate! Tried to take him from me and almost killed him!" Victoria hissed.

"That's Victoria, James and Laurent." I growled and there many growls in response.

"I think it'd be best if we leave now," Laurent quietly said, trying to pull Victoria away, his eyes never stopping as he eyed all eight of us.

"I think that's the best thing you've ever suggested." James said and then ran off. Laurent glanced at us then at Victoria before leaving her behind. She hissed at me.

"Leave Victoria, while I'm being merciful." I growled.

"I trusted you! Let you into my home and then you went and fucked my mate!" Victoria howled and crouched lower. "I will kill you!" Her eyes shifted and then she smirked. "Or maybe kill your blond friend there?"

I let out a loud roar and shot into the air, and out bodies collided with a loud boom, just like the storm going on above us. We rolled a few times, scratching at each other, trying to get a good bite in. She managed to bit my stomach and I let out a screech, hearing an echoing roar but I focused on the fight. I punched as I hard as I could into the back of her left thigh and I heard the bone snap, she let out scream and I saw my opening. My teeth glinted white before they entered the marble skin of her neck my hands pulling at her head. Then with a loud metallic screech, her head was ripped off. I stood and let the head go, standing there with a stiff body, growls still escaping me.

"Bella?" I heard and a hand touched me. I snapped and twirled on the spot and lunged at the person touching me, not registering that the person was a friend, not foe. My monster was too much in control at the moment.

* * *

><p><strong>Please take a minute to review! Thank you!<strong>


End file.
